An Easter Day
by Major-Fire-Blaze
Summary: Just a one-shot where Bella spends Easter with her human family. It's pure humor, and some family fluff. No real pairing. Mentioned Edward/Bella T - just for safety reasons


An Easter day

Summary: Just a one-shot where Bella spends Easter with her human family. It's pure humor, and some family fluff.

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot. I don't make money off this story.

Warnings: Nothing to warn you about.

AN: My first story. I had this idea in my head for a while now, and wanted it out of my head, and on here where people can read it :)

I don't care if you don't review. Just enjoy it.

00000000000000000

''Bella!''

Bella Swan turned her head to her mother and father that rushed over with Phil. She looked behind them and tilted her Oakleys down to see the rest of the Swan Militia behind them at the church.

''Let me leave.'' Bella pleaded.

Renee shook her head and adjusted her daughter's hair quickly as she turned to see her mother looking over with those hawk eyes.

''Look childish, honey. Mother still hasn't forgiven me for giving birth to a daughter.'' Renee stated and fixed the small bow behind Bella's back that was attached to her knee length Easter blue dress.

Bella sighed and looked to her nervous father Charlie who stood with Phil as they avoided all the family prying eyes.

''Arrest me.'' Bella stated to Charlie.

''Me first.'' Charlie muttered and fixed his hair when Renee pointed to.

Phil looked to his wife. ''Can we divorce now?'' He looked behind them to see all the older couples of the family. ''I feel...exposed.''

''You are exposed in this family.'' Bella told him simply and turned her gaze to the woods surrounding the area in front of the church. She knew her boyfriend and his family was watching over her from the woods, and she wanted to force Emmett into the church with her. Something he stated he would never do in fear of being burnt like 'the vampire he is.'

''Honey, remember. Don't make eye contact with Grandmama. She'll burn you alive, okay?'' Renee told her only daughter who nodded and fixed her hair into a tight pony tail.

''Also, avoid Auntie Maxie. She's in a foul mood you aren't pregnant yet.''

Charlie added in on the list. ''Also Great Auntie Henrietta.''

Bella looked to her dad shocked. ''She ain't dead yet?''

Phil shook his head. ''Nope. Hearts still beating but I see death in those black hellish eyes.'' He whispered urgently.

Bella shuddered before looking around the church again to see that Great Aunt of hers just wondering around to her Uncles and Aunts and chattering happily.

''We can poison her again.'' Bella stated.

Charlie shook his head sadly. ''Already tried.'' He said dejectedly.

Renee sighed as she smoothed down the elegant dress she was wearing. ''There's only so much you can poison someone before they become immune, dears.''

Bella sighed with her father and step-father. She didn't see those cousins of hers anywhere, and she wondered where they were hiding now.

''Where are the boys, Mom?''

Renee leaned in just to avoid the hellish family they were in hearing them even though they were at a distance. ''In the woods at the regular spot, dear.''

Phil looked behind them to see that a few couples were coming over. ''Run Bella. Save yourself.'' Phil pleaded.

Bella turned herself around and made her path into the woods.

''Hell is back.'' Bella muttered as she stepped over a fallen branch. She knew where her cousins were hiding, and it wasn't far in. It was just enough to were their mothers wouldn't wonder in to catch them.

0000

Bella came into view of a few adult men that were sitting around or fighting each other while they laughed.

One light brown haired man in his twenties turned around and a grin came on that young face when he locked his brown eyes on Bella. ''Look whose here, boys!'' He called out.

The six other boys turned their heads around frantically, before relaxing and greeting Bella who looked behind her before sitting down on the fallen log with Darren; her favorite cousin that outed her.

''Sup, sup Bella-boo.'' Christopher greeted and planted a kiss on Bella's head, then sitting down with her.

Bella turned her eyes on the oldest of them all, Chris, who looked like his father with the black hair and blue eyes. ''When will this family gathering end?'' Bella asked hopefully.

Archie, a dirty-blonde twenty-five year old cousin, came over and adjusted his suit. ''Seven o' clock, dear cousin.'' He said with a grin at the groaning Bella made.

''Why am I even here? No one but you guys like me for being a dang woman.'' Bella complained truthfully. Everyone hated her for not coming out a boy like the Swan tradition.

Darren chuckled and took her small hand in his larger one. ''Because, if we have to suffer: so do you honey.'' Darren told her.

Bella sucked her teeth as the other boys stopped fighting to come greet the only female cousin they had.

''Well I heard through a big mouthed bird that you have a boyfriend.'' Reggie stated with a wide grin. Reggie had the Swan looks with eh brown hair and brown eyes being a shade darker than Bella's own eyes and hair.

The other boys looked directly at the glaring Bella who wanted to set Reggie on fire badly for telling all the boys that.

''None of your business, Reggie.'' Bella said.

All the boys made a short laugh together, saying otherwise to what the female Swan said.

''Confess or we'll tell Grandmama and Great Aunt Henrietta about this.'' Harry warned as he sat down in a clean spot on the forest floor. Harry looked like his twin, Harper, with the same famous Swan looks

Bella made a noise of complaint before taking a look at Darren and Chris who agreed with the others.

''Alright! His names Edward. That's all you need to know.''

Darren hummed. 'Have you fucked?''

''NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!''

Chris laughed loudly with the other boys. ''You have fucked!''

Reggie laughed. ''Oh my god! Our Bellie isn't a virgin!''

''Before marriage? Tsk tsk tsk.'' Archie scolded before breaking out laughing again.

Bella glared at all seven of the boys who were laughing. ''Shut up before I tell his older brothers you're making fun of me.''

Lukas chuckled. ''We can take him. Six against what? Two?'' Lukas looked exactly like his older brother, Chris, with the black hair and blue eyes, just smaller and more lithe.

Bella grinned. ''His one older brother is about as wide as that tree.'' She pointed to a tree as an example that shut them up.

''Shit, we can't take that.'' Harry stated and looked to his brother.

Harper shook his head. ''Nope. What is he on drugs?''

Bella shrugged. ''If he is: his daddy doctor hasn't found out yet.'' She lied. She knew Emmett wasn't on drugs. Vampire. Duh.

Darren made a noise. ''Daddy is a doctor? Holy shit! You're marrying in the money girl!''

Bella laughed with Chris. ''I'm doing it for the money, Darren. You should know that. I don't even let him buy me gifts.''

Harry agreed. ''You don't need to spend money uselessly. I say save that money for when you really need it.'' Harry stated.

Harper agreed. ''Like when you become prego with his baby.''

Lukas made a cooing noise. ''You'll be so cute all rounded with a baby! Let me feel.'' He said in his baby voice and went for Bella's stomach.

She slapped his hands away and stood up. ''Just because I'm in a dress, doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass.'' The female Swan warned her laughing cousin.

Chris pulled his youngest cousin back down on the log with a chuckle. ''Stop making fun of her. Bella's responsible, okay? Don't give the family reason to think other wise.''

Darren looked to his baby cousin. ''So whose the hot man with Renee?'' He asked with a wide grin.

''That's my step-daddy, Phil Dwyer.''

The boy made amazed noises. Phil was pretty famous in the baseball leagues and the boys loved baseball.

''NO SHIT!''

''Hot damn, Renee is lucky!''

''Nice'' Harry said more calmly then the others.

Bella agreed. Phil was a nice guy, and had money. Not as much as Carlisle, but Phil had the money.

The time passed quickly with the seven cousins just reminiscing about their pasts and times with each other. They went into politics when Harry and Lukas brought it up, and Bella swore she fell asleep while hitting the trees with sticks to amuse herself.

00000

In the tree tops, were the Cullen family who were watching after the human girl that was joining their family soon. They were very amused with how Bella interacted with her family, even going as far to throw rocks at them for saying something about Edward.

Edward chuckled as he saw his love pick up a stick and threaten to hit the one named Harper. Harper had gotten into a fighting stance to mock fight his cousin before the oldest smacked him on his head and ordered Bella to drop the stick.

''Bella is very childish.'' Edward muttered as he watched Bella toss the stick at her target anyway, causing all the boys to laugh at Harper.

Emmett agreed. ''I love it. I don't like that older woman, though.'' He turned his head around to gaze through the trees flawlessly to see the older woman named Great Aunt Henrietta with the mother of Renee just talking.

Alice made an agreeing noise as she watched Bella take off her flat shoes she bought and throw them at Lukas for saying something about babies again.

''She's a witch.'' Alice said about the older ladies Emmett was speaking of.

''She doesn't like Bella because she's a girl and not a boy?'' Rosalie asked with a shake of her head.

Carlisle smiled. ''Some families have traditions and old styles. It seems that the mother of Renee and the mother of Charlie have the same views as the adults. It's the old style like in my time.''

Esme shook her head and watched her baby daughter fondly as she made another threat at Lukas before just throwing rocks at him until Chris stopped her with a laugh. Claiming he wanted to save the brain cells his brother had left.

Jasper agreed before chuckling at Bella who flipped off Lukas who made that 'saving it for later' move. Bella had retaliated by unashamedly saying she was taken by a hotter man, making the boys laugh and make some noises.

''I think I like this Bella, though. She's more – hm, open and unafraid to say what's on her mind.'' Alice said.

Edward agreed. ''It's the familiar feeling she has with her cousins. They're childish and always have been around Bella. They don't follow the mind set of their parents, thankfully.'' He thanked and looked to the church with his sight and zoomed in on Renee with Charlie and Phil as they spoke to Renee's Oldest brother; Frankie. He was the more polite one and carefree. Bella had spoken of her Uncle Frankie being one of the few that loved her being a girl and a daughter of Renee; his only baby sister.

''Looks like Frankie is still alive after that heart attack.'' Edward stated with a hum before looking back and chuckling at his love who put jeans on that she got from somewhere, and fighting her cousin Archie who took off his expensive blazer and tie before falling to the ground from the tackle of his cousin.

''She learned that from me.'' Emmett stated proudly at his sister expertly fighting her much older cousin with ease. Rosalie giggled and patted her husband's arm.

Carlisle chuckled as he looked over to the church to see the mothers of Renee and Charlie were together and talking about getting Charlie and Renee back together again, and making Bella marry someone with high standards to have a son that should have been her. Carlisle shook his head.

''I doubt Bella would marry anyone other than Edward.'' Jasper pointed out factually as he watched the two older women as well.

Edward fully agreed. He would marry his love one way or the other.

''They can't just marry her off anyway. She has to say ''I do'' in front of the minister, and she wont do that with a stranger.'' Rosalie said surely.

Esme looked to her husband that was watching his baby daughter with a fond look as she tapped out for a breather dramatically, making Darren go to her rescue and tumble over Archie in an expert move as he took him with him to the ground and off Bella, who had taken the free chance to scurry away to the safety of her cousin Harry: who began to baby to the only female cousin and brush off the dirt and leave on her dress.

''Who do they not like Bella anyway? She's lovely to have around.'' Esme asked Carlisle and Edward.

Edward sighed. ''Because Renee didn't abort her like her mother wanted her to. Instead: Renee and Charlie married each other to avoid backlash in their families for Bella to not be born out of wedlock.'' He explained.

Emmett shook his head along with Alice as they looked down to Bella who took off the jeans at Chris's demand and gave them back to him, where he put them in a backpack

''Alight. Let's head back to the church guys. Grandmama wants to say hi to everyone. Darren: if anyone asks, you're straight.'' Chris said urgently, making the younger male nod quickly.

Emmett chuckled at the younger male agreeing quickly.

Edward watched one at Bella shake her head. ''I'm not going. They won't miss me anyway.''

The Cullens shook their heads. Bella really wouldn't be missed if she was gone from the reunion. It was sad, but true.

They saw Chris wave off his cousin. ''If they ask; you're trying to get pregnant.''

''If you're trying to give Uncle Frankie another heart attack: you'll succeed. If he dies, they'll believe you.'' Reggie stated and began the walk back.

Bella was half-dragged out of the woods where she really did give all she had to not leave the safety of the woods. It went on until Chris just picked her up with a grin and took her out. The Cullens laughed as they watched the interaction at the church.

000000

''Isabella. How are you dear?'' Aunt Maxie asked in a superior voice to Bella who resisted grimacing like her father barely stopped himself from doing.

Bella smiled happily. ''Just fine, Aunt Maxie. How are you?'' She asked as she stood with her parents and Phil for back up. Phil was taking refuge next to his wife from the bigot family members that questioned him about everything. And he meant EVERYTHING.

Aunt Maxie gave a sly smile that creeped out her younger brother, Charlie, and Renee. Phil didn't didn't try to make eye contact with anyone in fear of what they would do.

''Everything's fine, dear. So, is there anyone special in your life?'' Aunt Maxie asked. ''You are almost eighteen. I think you're ready for a relationship, right?''

''Bella isn't seeing anyone yet, Maxie. She wants to go to college first for a few years, then she'll meet someone there.'' Charlie butted in in protection of the Cullen family. He didn't want his older sister butting into their private lives for no reason.

Bella agreed with that smile of hers, and her Aunt Maxie looked disappointed but gave a smile as well at the idea of her niece going to college.

''Good. You want to be independent of any man. That's my niece!'' Aunt Maxie gushed out before going to Uncle Daniel to chat about something. It looked like Daniel cursed in his head for being spotted, but gave a smile at his cousin.

The two Swans and two Dwyers gave a sigh of relief at the freedom presented as they walked away to the safety of Uncle Frankie who took one look at his niece before setting his drink down and giving a bear hug to her.

''Bella! My little niece! How are you? How's school going? Is Charlie giving you any trouble?'' Frankie asked with a glare at the Chief of Police. Charlie scoffed but grinned as well.

Bella laughed. ''School's fine. I'm almost graduated. Dad's great.''

Frankie smiled and petted Bella's head. ''Good. Now, tell me about this love of your life?'' He ousted Bella and looked to the parents -including Phil. ''Away with you. Presume safety with Archie by the wine table.'' He pointed to his son that was looking fearful at all the Aunts and Uncles.

Frankie walked with Bella to the Volvo that Bella had taken on Edward's insistence. ''I assume this isn't yours as you don't spend money like this.'' He stated surely.

Bella nodded and sat on the hood of the car. ''Yeah. It's Edward's, my boyfriend.''

Frankie looked his niece up and down. ''You mean future husband yes?'' He smirked, making Bella blush and nod. ''Tell me about him.'' Frankie urged as he leaned against the nice car.

Bella smiled. ''He's just a very nice guy. He's a pure gentleman, he's cute, he's funny, amazing, -''

''And the one who took your virginity.'' Frankie cut her off my singing that part out.

Bella blushed madly again. ''How the hell do you -why do you know this?'' She hissed.

Frankie looked smug. ''Please, Bella. Don't insult my intelligence. You just scream 'non-virgin' and 'satisfied by a hunk,' my dear.''

Bella rolled her eyes, still embarrassed. ''Archie told you.''

''Close. Darren's big gay mouth told me. Yes I know he's gay.'' Frankie stated.

Bella laughed. ''Bet he doesn't know that.''

''Nope.''

Frankie looked over his niece again. ''How is Edward's family? Are they nice?'' He asked curiously.

The Swan girl gave another nod. ''Yeah. His family is just as amazing as he is. His mother, Esme, is wonderful. Kind of like Aunt Carrie is, but intensified. His father; Carlisle, he's the head doctor here in Forks. He's quite famous, and he is just a sweet man to be around. He's very humble.''

Frankie whistled. ''Nice. Marrying in the money. Continue on. I'm sure he has siblings.'' He stated factually.

Bella wondered how her uncle knew all of this. He always knew everything.

''Um, well, his oldest brother, Emmett, is pretty much a game freak. He's a graduated senior. He's pure awesome as well. Um, his oldest sister, Rosalie, she's awesome as well. Just in a more – sophisticated way.'' Bella explained stupidly.

Frankie nodded. ''So she's a hot blonde?''

''Very hot.''

Frankie nodded. ''Alright then. Next.''

Bella still wondered how he knew this.

''His other older brother, Jasper, he's quiet, but a gentleman as well. He's a very polite guy. Then there's Alice, she's the same age as Edward. She is a fashion freak. Period.'' Bella ended.

Frankie laughed. ''They sound wonderful, Bella. I'm sure you'll be a very happy pretty lady with that Cullen family.''

Bella snapped her head to her grinning uncle whose eyes were twinkling in knowledge.

''I'm not stupid Bella. You should know that about your psychic uncle. I know everything.'' Frankie stated before kissing the stunned Bella's cheek and walking away. ''I also know to keep my mouth shut.'' Frankie finished as he walked back to church.

Bella wondered how the hell that happened. She sighed and looked in to woods and shook her head with a laugh.

''Damn. Uncle Frankie knows all.'' Bella stated. And hopped off the Volvo and walked back to the church to celebrate her final Easter with her soon-to-be old family.

She knew the Cullens were still in the woods watching her, and she was grateful to have back up from her wonderful, vamparic family that she was joining soon.

-Fin

''Hoped you enjoyed my first story. There will be more coming. Not sure when, and I won't say when due to me being unpredictable with stories.


End file.
